sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare Ned
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 12 (segments) }} Nightmare Ned is an animated television series which ran from April 19, 1997, to August 9, 1997, on ABC. The show focuses on the life of Ned Needlemeyer (voiced by Courtland Mead), a 10-year-old boy that deals with his daily problems through dark, quirky nightmares. The show was canceled after only 12 episodes were produced due to production difficulties. The show ran over budget and there were creative differences among Donovan Cook, the producer and director of the show, and Walt Dohrn, the creator of the character and also a director of the show. Unlike most Disney animated series, reruns were never aired on Disney Channel or Toon Disney, and the series was never commercially released on home video. As of June 2019, though, all episodes have been found by third parties and unofficially uploaded to YouTube. Characters * Ned Needlemeyer: The show's protagonist. He is an 8-year-old boy who deals with his troubles through his nightmares. Voiced by Courtland Mead. * Ed Needlemeyer: Ned's father. He tries to help Ned with his problems, but this does not occur often. Voiced by Brad Garrett. * Mrs. Needlemeyer: Ned's mother. She is the only one in the family who tries to understand Ned's nightmares. Voiced by Victoria Jackson. * Amy Needlemeyer: Ned's baby sister. * Conrad and Vernon: Two bullies who constantly pick on Ned. They are named after Conrad Vernon, who served as one of the storyboard artists of the show. Conrad is voiced by Jeff Bennett, while Vernon is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Ms. Bundt: Ned's teacher. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. * Joanie: A girl from Ned's school who has a crush on him. She has appeared on the episodes "Until Undeath Do Us Part" and briefly in "Girl Trouble". Episode list | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = black }} }} Video game A computer game of the same name was developed alongside the animated series, but was released following the premiere of the series during the same year. Developed by Creative Capers Entertainment and Window Painters Ltd. and published by Disney Interactive Studios, the game was Disney Interactive's first video game release that was developed by a subcontracted developer. The game features Ned traveling through five different adventure portals into nightmare worlds such as The Graveyard, The Alcatraz Elementary School, The Medical Nightmare, The Attic, Basement and Beyond, and The Bathroom. The game was also released unofficially in Russia, under the title Один дома: Ночные кошмарики (Odin doma: Nochnye koshmariki; Russian for "Alone at Home: Nightly Nightmares"). Voice cast * Harry Anderson as the Graveyard Shadow/Grampa Ted Needlemeyer * Jeff Cesario as the School Shadow/Billy Blatfield * Steve Coon * Jill Fischer as the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow/Sally * Edie McClurg as the Storytelling Dragon * Alexandra Wentworth as the Medical Shadow/Dr. Klutzchnik ** Additional voices by Kyle Kozloff References External links * * * Nightmare Ned at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on March 28, 2016. Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1997 American television series debuts Category:1997 American television series endings Category:1997 video games Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American black comedy television programs Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Television programs about nightmares Category:English-language television programs Category:Platform games Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Television series scored by Steve Bartek